Roommates
by matsukanishi09
Summary: With the girls' dormitory's heater under repair in the middle of winter, and Mikan's one month nostar probation, things aren't going well. Especially when the girls were to spend the month with the boys and Mikan staying with Natsume. Life is sweet. NxM
1. Smirking Devil

**Hey there everyone! I'm glad to be back after finishing my POT fic. This is my second GA fic, and I hope that you'll support me all throughout.**

**By the way, I dedicate this to my classmate and my friend, who is considerably a huge fan of the anime and the manga. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a cold winter night. Mikan groggily strolled within the deserted corridors of the girls' dormitory after her long begging sessions with Hotaru. She paced in a quiet manner, not minding the chilly weather that engulfed their little sanctuary. Her chestnut hair carelessly swaying to and fro, framing her teary face, abnormally tied in a high ponytail. And as she reached her attic (being a no-star doesn't have the privilege to own a room), she plopped down her bed, not wanting to remember her ill-gotten fate with the Academy's terror once again.

_Flashback_

_"I made it!" Mikan panted heavily as she swung the doors open, revealing only her classmates and no teacher around._

_"Thank goodness you made it in time, Mikan-chan! Jinno-sensei told us that if you'll be late again in his class, then you'll be having a no-star punishment for a month!" Yuu sighed in relief._

_Mikan plainly smiled at the lad, concluding that this day will flow nicely. Or not._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"Fire! There's fire in my hair!" Mikan recklessly ran in circles, her tray of food flying towards another direction._

_If it wasn't for Natsume's stupid antics, her hair wouldn't have caught fire in the first place, and her tray of food would not be landing on…_

_Jinno-sensei._

_Silence ensued within the cafeteria as sparks of lightning were visibly seen on his stick. His toad croaked—much like signaled—for Jinno's raging outburst._

_"Sakura Mikan! You are hereby degraded back to a no-star because of your foolish ways of embarrassing yourself and your teacher! You'll be under that probation for a month!" Jinno grabbed onto her collar, snatching the only golden star on it._

_End of Flashback_

A groan, a moan and a stifle of cries began right after that. Mikan lightly punched her pillow, thinking that this life was once again betrothed on her behalf, and not to the main source of all that mischief—Hyuuga Natsume.

"Oh he's gonna pay." Mikan silently swore, and hoping that the following days would be not so wearisome for her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narumi sorted out all the information regarding the students of Class 2B. The faculty just had a meeting about the broken ventilation of the girls' dormitory and was to be repaired within a long range of time. They had no other choice than to let the girls live with the boys in a month's time, sorting themselves by year and star level (they can't provide heat because Natsume is the only one with a fire alice and it is reducing his life span and the Technical Ability Class would take about a month for repair).

Narumi was the one who suggested this, defending his decision as Jinno bickered that it's too ill whenever a boy and a girl lives under the same ceiling for a month. Yet a smile crept onto his face, telling the other teachers that there would be greater commotion if they would assign rooms and let the proper owner of that room to be transferred into a new one, leaving all his unnecessary belongings behind.

And as he shut his record, a small smirk formed onto his lips, knowing that this would be able to change everything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Koko rolled his pencil on his table absentmindedly, not minding the noisy outbursts of his silly classmates. He didn't bother to join the commotion, knowing that it would just be a waste of time. He sparingly glanced at the door, hoping that his main target of the day would be arriving sooner. And yet, a sigh found its way on his lips. When would Natsume enter Narumi's class anyway?

He plopped his bored face atop of his palm, thinking that it might be better to read his classmates' inner thoughts instead. Activating his alice, several blabbers filled his head, yet one impassive thought caught his attention.

_'If the repair would take about a month, where the hell would I sleep?' _Koko jerked his head upward, directing himself to the Ice Queen of 2B.

A confused gaze was what he had now, clearly unaware of what Hotaru was thinking about. Yet, his train of thoughts were broken down as soon as a loud shrilly voice bled his sensitive ears.

"Good—" The usual greeting from the brunette was cut short, as Natsume pulled her pony tailed hair.

"Shut up, polka-dots." His impassive remark brought redness on Mikan's cheek.

Koko kneeled on his chair, trying to find any good on their early argument. Yet his goofy antics were forgotten, together with Mikan's retort, as Narumi entered the room in a **normal **outfit. And with that, Koko pouted, and resumed with his boring activity of rolling pencils.

Narumi smiled at his students the moment he reached his table. He flicked his fingers to catch their attention, telling them that he was about to announce something important. Class 2B sat about, amusing their sensei for the second time.

"As the Technical types know, the girls' dormitory's ventilation is under repair in the middle of winter. With it under that situation, the girls would be feeling cold due to the weather." Narumi halted his speech, earning murmurs from the whole class.

"In that case, the faculty agreed to settle this problem by arranging sleeping partners. A girl would be sleeping with a boy of the same star rank, experiencing same necessities, as well." Narumi concluded with a smile.

The class fell silent, processing the information their weird teacher had just brought about. With this type of solution, they were positive that Narumi was the one who propagated it, which lead for the Ice Queen's disapproval.

"How came we'll stay at the boy's dormitory? We can stay at the elementary division's girl's dormitory. Am I right, Narumi-sensei?" Hotaru asked with such intensity, earning the nods and approvals of others, as well.

"Sad to say, the faculty won't allow it due to the fact that these children may be a nuisance to your studies. And the Middle School Academy would be too far away." Narumi answered in a confident tone, degrading the devious aura Hotaru just emitted.

"Oh! And the sorting would be by class, so you guys don't have to worry whether you'll stay with an upperclassman." Narumi smiled once again, yet this time, earning squeals from fan girls and roars of joyous laughter from the lads.

A hand caught Narumi's attention amidst the cheers of his students. He immediately asked them to quiet down a bit, calling out for the maiden who innocently raised her hand in front of everyone.

"Narumi-sensei, I was degraded into a no-star by Jinjin for a month. There's no one else in our class who have the same rank as I am." Mikan's questioning look brought approval from her friends, and caught Natsume's attention.

Narumi chuckled a bit, smiling at the confused brunette. He watched as the others gave him bizarre looks as they tried to think of a way on how Mikan would be able to choose her partner. He smiled affectionately, earning a glare from the pyromaniac which says that he's in the same situation as well.

"Well Mikan-chan, since you're the only no-star as of now, you'll be paired with Natsume." Shouts of disapproval rang to his ears, and earsplitting screams flooded their room.

"What??? Why am I partnered with that panty peep—OW!" Mikan banged her fists on her table, only to face the wrath of her best friend's baka gun.

"Shut up. This is a great opportunity for money." Hotaru blew the excess smoke, an evil glint prancing on her eyes.

"Since he is the only Special star, Mikan-chan. You are both unique from the others, thus, making you partners." Narumi ruffled his hair, a love-stricken smile plastered on his face.

"What??? That's not fair—OW!" Sumire and Mikan rubbed their heads, unable to feel their brains.

"Shut up, idiots. Let's go, Nogi. You'll be getting my luggage." Hotaru positioned her gun to the rabbit boy's head, glaring at him without mercy.

Ruka followed with his head hung low, knowing well that the Ice Queen had chosen him as her associate. Natsume glared at the stupid teacher perched in front, checking the students who had chosen their partners already. He gracefully stood up and trotted towards Mikan's direction, only to find Iinchou helping her to get up.

"Thanks, Yuu—Hey!" Mikan glared at Natsume the moment he dragged her out of Yuu's grasp.

"Stop flirting around, polka-dots. You're with me." Natsume smirked in all his glory, leaving the maiden fuming on the academy's busy corridor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikan stomped her way to her dormitory, throwing all her anger on her luggage. She didn't know why, yet her pent up annoyance slowly faded away as she continuously pressed her clothes on her backpack. She knew that this was his fault all along. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be stuck in his room for a month, living under the same ceiling he was in. She silently trotted towards the boy's dormitory, pondering on why only she reacted on that sudden arrangement. Sometimes, she thought that he was peculiar. With that, she left her attic, sauntering her way towards the fire wielder's room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsume returned to his room with that smirk on his features. For the first time in his life, he felt thankful for the decision Narumi had made. It was obvious that he wants Mikan for himself, and he was mirthful about the fact that she became a no-star in the right time. He slumped on his bed, reading his manga all over again. Natsume glanced at the door from time to time, smirking in all his might as soon as a loud bang on his door was heard.

"Open the door, Natsume." Mikan's irritated voice was music to his ears, and it made hi want to tease her more.

"Natsume? I know you're in there! Open the door!" Mikan banged louder, the fire wielder now standing in front of the wooden divider.

"Hyuuga! I swear that if you don't open the door I"ll—Ah!" Mikan's nonstop rambling got into his nerves, and he stopped it by pulling her inside.

They glared at each other the moment Mikan set foot on his room. They didn't mind if the door was open for passersby to witness, yet the exasperation Mikan had for him was on high, and in any time sooner, she knows that she's going to lose her patience.

Natsume softened his gaze as Mikan's frustrated face kept glaring at him. He liked it, especially when she bled his ears to death with her rants. And he knew that she was going to burst anytime soon. With that, he smirked at her, only to witness her chocolate eyes turn red.

This would be a long month.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hehehe. I guess a series wouldn't hurt! Thanks for those who reviewed Hotaru's game. And for those who read it, too! Hope you'll like this one! Hehe!**

**Don't worry guys, I'll try to update sooner:3**


	2. Sleepwalker

**Thanks a lot for those who read and reviewed my fic… so, this is the next installment of Roommates—hope you like it!**

**It had been disclaimed.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Natsume idly sat on a nearby couch, reading the manga shoved onto his face. It wasn't long before Mikan shut her mouth, and started gaping at his room. It wasn't her first time inside, yet the huge space and beautiful venue did catch Mikan's attention—again. After all, she had been living in an attic a day before.

Natsume placed the manga on his lap, annoyed with the noises Mikan deliberately created from time to time. He knew that she was just unpacking her personal belongings, yet the screeches she created while dragging her bag and the continuous slamming of the cabinets led Natsume to ruffle his hair and glare at her door—until a calm knock interfered his plan of toasting the brunette.

Mikan halted her current activity the moment the sound of taps from Natsume's door was audible. She stood by her doorstep, curious of whom was perched on the other side of the wood she was about to crack open a few minutes ago. Mikan immediately saw Natsume's blank face staring at the door, without any movement initiating on opening it.

"Why don't you open it?" Mikan inquired in complete innocence, only to be glared at.

"Because I don't want to." Natsume answered in an intimidating tone, careful enough to picture the worst case scenario upon opening the door—his fan girls.

Being able to read through his thoughts, Mikan voiced out her opinion.

"It won't be your fan girls. The knocking is too calm. Must be Ruka-pyon." Her 'pyon' habit was still present, and she fled back into her room once again.

Natsume mentally sighed, knowing well enough that it might be Ruka as well. He trotted to the entrance's direction, opening the door only to meet a pair of mauve yet cold orbs.

"Imai." Natsume's cold acknowledgement brought Mikan's head flying towards their course.

"Hotaru!" Mikan enthusiastically greeted, without the hug attempt she usually did.

Hotaru pushed her way inside, not minding the frosty glares and goofy smiles she was receiving. She sat on Natsume's couch without the black cat's consent, smirking in her own, devious way as soon as she witnessed the scowl on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume monotonously asked, his face not showing his irritation.

"Just checking the idiot." Hotaru pushed Mikan's head away from her shoulder, still eyeing the cold pyromaniac in her front.

Natsume sat on the couch adjacent to both of them, his manga held in one hand. He was not sure of what brought the money devil in his room, yet the heavy sensation was too much for him to bear.

"Hey polka-dots, go arrange your room." Natsume ordered, clearly knowing that the Ice Queen wants to have some 'talk'.

"Hmph! Fine!" Mikan playfully stuck her tongue out, releasing Hotaru's arm from the mighty grip it experienced a while ago.

As soon as Mikan left, Hotaru smirked at the lad perched next to her. Natsume eyed in question, yet the Ice Queen did not seem to mind his stares at all. They ogled in silence, only to thuds of Mikan's unloading were heard.

Hotaru took a small box from her denim jacket, catching the curiosity of the black cat. She pushed a small button by its side, creating a tea-filled cup perched on Natsume's coffee table. Hotaru placed the box on her jacket once again, eyeing the lad as he raised his eyebrows in question.

"You weren't in the mood of serving me tea. So I thought that using my invention would be better." Hotaru took a light sip, placing the cup down once she flushed the tepid liquid down her throat.

"Invention number 24, the Portable Tea Maker. It comes in a handy box with an eject button on its side. You are free to choose the size of your cup, as well as the tea variation you wanted—only for 5 000 rabbits." Hotaru finished in a breeze, not even breathing in the midst of her endorsement.

Natsume huffed in annoyance. He was utterly sure that the Ice Queen didn't come here to sanction her invention like a girl scout selling cookies by his doorstep. Clearly sure about the hidden motive she had, he tousled his hair once again, this time, asking the Ice Queen directly.

"Spill." Natsume's calm voice was the same like his face—stoic.

"What are you talking about, Hyuuga?" Hotaru inquired with her eyes closed, smelling the aroma brought by her jasmine tea.

Natsume glared at her, knowing well that she was playing her tricks once again. He gritted his teeth in impatience, about to summon his alice—when Hotaru decided to speak up.

"I'm clearly disappointed, Hyuuga. My current status of achieving cash this month is relatively high, yet I haven't seen you doing anything with Mikan yet as of now. I never pondered that you were slow." Hotaru smirked triumphantly underneath her cup, influencing the lad to sneer as well.

"So you want me to harass the idiot?" Natsume pointed his thumb towards her room, smirking at the girl he was conversing with—only to earn a glare in return.

"Not harass, only advance on her. If I was to be disturbed while inventing, with her ranting about her chastity, I would eventually know that it was your fault. And you'll experience a slow, painful torture. I don't mind killing you as well." Hotaru's eyes flashed a darker shade of purple, letting the lad know that this maiden did care for her friend.

"Remember my words, Hyuuga. I want my money as soon as possible." Hotaru gulped her remaining tea, leaving the cup as spotless as a clean one. She swiftly pressed the button of her invention twice, making the cup divert itself into a small capsule to be secured inside the box.

Natsume followed her frame as it gracefully left his room, with thoughts on what Hotaru just threatened him not to do prancing on the four lobes of his brain. He sneered while resting his head on the couch, rethinking if he could consider his retort literally. A mental chuckle broke out, yet his smirk remained on his face as his only way of amusing himself.

_'Knowing Imai well, she might've left a few bugs and cameras in here.' _Natsume wasn't as dense as Mikan was. And clearly, he wasn't an idiot to think that Hotaru wouldn't leave any surveillance camera and let the opportunity of wealth out of her grasp.

With a smirk satisfyingly hung on his face, he covered his features with his manga, considering the fact that he would most likely succumb into the cozy couch he was sitting on. With that, he closed his eyes and removed his smirk, not minding the sounds which echoed from Mikan's room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"At last! I'm done!" Mikan smiled in relief.

Mikan wiped her sweat and rubbed her lower back. It was really tiring to discharge all of her valuables from her huge luggage, without any help from Natsume at all. She dismissed the thought of killing the jerk, and was thankful enough that he provided enough furniture for her clothes and personal needs.

Mikan plopped her weary frame on the bed, after finishing her tiring activity and finding out that Hotaru already left and Natsume was dozing on the couch. She took notice of her room; the wide space clearly was something incomparable with her narrow attic. She also perceived that there were two doors aside from the main door, one leading to the bathroom and the other—she still doesn't now. The placing of the furniture was just right, not making the place too cramped for her liking. With this thought, a smile rose from her face, knowing that Natsume does know her well. And then, she snoozed off, not minding the grumbles her stomach was having.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsume watched her sleeping figure on her bed. Her bags were still splattered on the floor, so as her other belongings. He walked out of his own room, peeking a little the moment he heard her shout in relief. He knew that it was stupid of him to not help her, with the huge luggage she brought with her. Yet his oversized ego told otherwise, and he still wanted to keep his own image intact.

He silently stepped inside her room, closing the door in the process. He chose this room for the fact that only a wall divides his own with her, since he always thought that his room was too big for him, and a spare room would be something useful. He released an evil smirk, toying with her bag that was laid on her floor. Without any other sound, he rummaged through her drawer, hoping to find what he was looking for.

"So they're lacy now, huh?" Natsume whispered to himself, feeling amused with his new discovery.

It was true that he didn't object on this arrangement due to the fact that he was able to spend a whole month with Mikan—in his room. And the temptation of looking through her drawers and finding her panties was just too perfect for him. Yes, he is a pervert—and that was the first thought that zapped into his mind the moment Narumi announced that she would stay with him.

Natsume smirked, feeling satisfied after finding the patterned lacy underwear neatly folded on her cabinet. He diverted his gaze towards her direction, only to spot her heaving chest and disheveled chestnut locks scattered on the bed. Natsume briskly paced towards her, burning her ponytail as well. He gently placed her on the bed, not minding if she still wore her socks.

"Goodnight, polka-dots." Natsume whispered in her ear, stirring the maiden in her sleep.

Natsume smirked once again, knowing well that she was far from waking up. With her way of sleeping, he is sure that it would be a miracle if she woke up with that slight movement. And as he was about to return to his own room, a soft whisper audibly passed through his ears, letting his smirk grow a little wider.

"Goodnight, pervert." Mikan burrowed her face on her pillow, getting a good night's rest.

And then, Natsume closed the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikan stood up from her bed, her eyes clasped close. She removed the sheets tangled on her legs and she started pacing towards the door. The door leading to the living room went ajar, revealing Mikan's sleeping form as she paced in a steady speed. It was noticeable that she was still snoozing, with the light snores escaping her breath. Yet she continued to pace about, her hands placed on her side, and her head bowed low.

Being new with the place, she dragged her feet like a drunkard, roaming in circles around the room. On her second lap, she unconsciously hit the nearby coffee table, creating squeaky noises which led to the scrunches on her face. It was true that she was irritated with the blare she made, yet it didn't motivate her to wake up.

Continuing her own venture whilst she was on Dreamland, she paced on a firm direction, muttering short sentences about food—together with the rumbling of her empty stomach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsume's sleeping form bolted into a sitting position the moment he heard the clattering sounds of something bumping against each other. He immediately stood, not minding his topless figure as he emerged from his room. He carefully switched the lights on, prepared to see what or who have caused such disturbance.

"What the--?" Natsume eyed Mikan's rear as it stuck out of the refrigerator.

Natsume sighed, clearing the thoughts that some maniac of a fan girl broke in. He walked towards the brunette, only to find her snoring inside the cold fridge. His eyes widened in surprise and flicker in amusement, seeing the shivering form of the maiden whose head was perched on the refrigerator's bottom compartment. He kicked on her bottom, waking the poor lass from her cold, midnight sleep.

"Oi, little girl. You're in my fridge." Natsume kicked her harder, earning groans and hands from the stony sleeping creature underneath his frame.

Mikan began to wave him off, muttering curses about waking her up. She gently rubbed her eyes, blinded by the intense light caught up in her eyes. And when she was about to glare at the man behind her, the aroma of food and cold breeze surrounding her caught her attention.

"Where am I?" Mikan asked Natsume, only to find a blanket shoved in her face.

"You are a pig. Sleepwalking into a fridge. That's stupid." Natsume smirked at her glaring face as she wrapped her cold body in the cozy blanket he handed her.

"Shuttup, Natsume." Mikan said with a yawn.

"Go to sleep. It's midnight, for goodness' sake." Natsume playfully flicked her forehead, smirking at her all the way.

"Hey! I know that! It wasn't my fault that I was hungry!" Mikan's stomach growled by the mention of food, and she stared at the refrigerator with drool on her face.

Natsume mentally sighed, remembering that she fell asleep by mid-afternoon. She wasn't able to eat dinner, and he was not considerate enough to bring her some. He walked towards his pantry, throwing a bag of chips towards her spot.

"What was that for?" Mikan retorted then looked at the thing he threw, a smile forming on her face.

"Thanks, Natsume!" Mikan hugged him goodbye, and she skipped to her room, leaving a smirking Natsume by the kitchen counter.

Natsume closed the fridge's door, ruffling his hair after doing so. He headed towards his room, suddenly remembering that he was half naked when she hugged him before returning to her room with the bag of chips he handed her. He shrugged the topic away, knowing well that she might have not noticed his appearance due to the dark.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikan threw the empty bag on a nearby trash bin. She smiled idiotically, not fully acknowledging the reason behind all her frolics. Deciding to take a quick brush, she stood by her bathroom mirror, mentally thanking Natsume all over again, replaying the scenes in his kitchen a while ago.

And then she paused. She paused and stared at the mirror with a very pale face.

"Natsume wasn't wearing anything on top, wasn't he?" She asked her reflection with a weak voice, crimson rushing against the ghostly color her visage once had.

"Oh God! I HUGGED A TOPLESS NATSUME!" Mikan's shout echoed throughout his room, letting the lad on the other area smirk—again.

He just remembered that he turned the lights on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How are they doing?" Ruka asked his mistress as he delivered her another cup of hot cocoa.

"The first night was uneventful." Hotaru snatched the mug from his hands, slipping herself under the sheets of Ruka's bed.

Ruka sighed as he replayed Natsume's dirty actions on Mikan's room as he eyed her underwear on her drawer. He turned the laptop off, diverting his gaze to the maiden tucked beneath the warm cozy sheets that used to be his. He lied down on Hotaru's portable yet comfortable futon, not knowing why on earth he was the one to sleep there. Planning on fighting for his own rights, he was about to lecture the icy lass—only to catch her slumbering on his bed.

Ruka eyed her with surprised eyes, unable to register in his mind that he just saw the Ice Queen on her vulnerable state. A smile graced his face as he tucked his body into the futon, not minding her presence. After all, she was far better than any of his fan girls.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**It was longer than the first chapter, being more descriptive. That was their first night together! With a bonus of Ruka and Hotaru since I thought that it was cute! Hehehe… I will be writing more, and I think I'll focus on the times they were inside Natsume's room! Or Ruka's room! Hehe!**

**By the way, thank you for those who read and those who reviewed:3**


	3. Their New Lives

**By the way, for those who found Natsume OOC during the second chapter, I intend him to be… yet not too much to be completely out of himself and be a different person.**

**I want to thank those who read and reviewed my fic. Currently, I'm in the midst of a very tight schedule—balancing my studies and the miscellaneous activities I am doing. My computer got infected by a virus and I find it hard to write. Also, I am currently addicted to Death Note and am watching it with great interest.**

**Just further notice, for those who are highly sensitive while eating, don't eat while reading this fic. Thanks.**

**So, folks, sorry for the late update! But… thanks for the support and reviews!**

**Oh! I forgot to mention that they are currently fifteen. Koko, Anna and Nonoko are all two-stars. And Sumire became a three-star! That's all the changes I made for this fiction regarding their star ratings.**

**----------------------------------------------**

Nonoko rubbed her eyes as she climbed out of her futon. The heavy crimson curtains provided darkness into the room and it made her invisible to one man's eye in first glance. She strode in a sleepy manner, scratching her head in utter annoyance. With her eyes half-opened, she barely saw the lump of spiky blonde hair splattered on the floor and eventually tripped on it.

"Ow!" A familiar voice screamed in pain, rubbing his throbbing neck which was stepped on a while ago.

"I'm sorry!" Nonoko suddenly boosted up, trying to find out why on earth Koko was sleeping on the ground.

Koko yawned while supporting his neck, scratching his disheveled hair with his other hand. He walked out of the room without a second glance, making the maiden to wonder more. Nonoko walked to the door, only to spot the mind reader smiling at her with his goofy grin.

"I didn't do anything like that." Koko opened up his closet, looking for a towel to use.

"Do what?" Nonoko eyed him in perplexity, not getting what the lad was trying to say.

"Oh. You said in your mind, "What if he did something to me last night?", and now I'm telling you that I just fell off the bed and, well I did remember touching something soft—ow!" Koko gripped on his neck tighter, with the pillow towering on his head.

"You pervert!" Nonoko clutched on her chest, storming out of the room and into the bathroom.

Koko stared at the girl's retreating figure with the same small grin plastered on his face. He chuckled in delight while gazing at his hands. He was just kidding and he decided to see her reaction about it.

"_She's probably screaming in her head right now. Better take a peek." _Koko activated his Alice, flabbergasted about what the lass had in her mind.

"…_And I thought it was only a dream! But he touched me for real! I better st—" _Koko sat on a nearby chair, shock was evident on his pale face.

"Woah." With that last expression, he paced towards his room with the same dazed look he had since he found out about Nonoko's secret.

---------------------------------------------------

"ACHOO!" Mikan snuffled hard, trying to halt the nonstop flow of cold from her nose.

She woke up early in the morning for the fact that she wasn't able to breath in her sleep. She then found out that she had a runny nose--for her pillow was flooded with slimy substance coming all the way from her dainty, red nose. She already searched every nook and cranny of the room for tissue paper, but it seemed like Natsume only had supplies of first aid kits set on every part of the region like a landmine. Eventually, Mikan got tired of her worsening condition, and thought about consulting the owner of the place for the long lost tissue paper rolls she'd been looking for.

"Natsume?" Mikan was about to knock on his door, only to notice that it was already ajar.

"Natsume?" Mikan called out once more while observing his serene room.

Not hearing any of his replies, the lass decided that it was okay for her to stay inside as long as Natsume wouldn't wake up and find out that she was there. She scanned the room in excitement, thinking that there might be some secret hideaway in which he hides his deepest secrets.

"I wonder where he puts his manga." Mikan whispered to herself, battling whether she should open the drawers or not.

With a smug smile on her visage, Mikan gave in to the temptation of searching further on what Natsume had in his room. The main reason of looking for the tissue paper was long gone and replaced with this devious plot she had in mind.

Yet all schemes do come to an end.

"This is so—ACHOO!" Mikan's loud sneeze triggered Natsume's senses, a death glare intact on his agitated face.

Mikan ducked to the floor before Natsume saw her with that fierce glare on his features. She senselessly crawled beneath his bed, praying to the gods of death to spare her for now. With one eye open, the landing of the black cat's foot right in front of her face terrified her—for she knew that he was eager to know who was in his room.

She gulped. He threatened.

"Come out or I'll roast you." Natsume made a glowing fireball on his right palm, providing more sweat on Mikan's face.

Mikan diverted her attention to herself the moment she felt the oozing slime flowing from her nose. Upon reflex, she sniffed hard once again, and then rubbed her nose with the end of her sweater. Being idiotic, she didn't realize her flawed actions until a dark aura resided beside her.

"H-Hi N-Natsume!" Mikan shivered a she saw the shadowy look on his face.

"Hn." Natsume stood up, perching on the bed while Mikan took her time getting up from her previous position.

"Polka-dots." Natsume called her nickname sharply, yet it looked like she wasn't intimidated at all.

"Hey, my name's Mikan! A-And, it's not like I'm secretly spying on you! I was just—" Mikan played with her long tresses, yet was abruptly blocked by Natsume's rants.

"Who said you were spying on me? Guilty, polka-dots?" Without him knowing, his anger evaporated and was replaced by his amused smirk.

"Am not! I was just looking for—ACHOO!" Mikan rubbed her nose once again, sniffing the goo hostile enough to flow out again.

Natsume gazed impassively as she continued her shouts about his false accusations, stupid cold and tissue paper. He plastered the trademark smirk on his face, standing up from his current position and throwing a roll of tissue towards her direction. Silence followed as the lass gaped stupidly at the tissue roll on her palms and then glanced back at the smirking ice cube in front of her. Realizing that she got what she originally wanted, a smile started to linger on her face.

"Thanks, Natsu—ACHOO!" Mikan rolled some tissue, blowing off all the clogged cold on her nose.

"Get out. And change your underwear, roses." Natsume pushed her petite frame out of his room, closing the door right above her nose.

"Dhad ferverd." Mikan cursed in muffled syllables, letting the previous insult to slip through.

----------------------------------------

Thundering clatters of metal banged through the animal boy's ears. He lazily opened his hazy cerulean eyes, trying to decipher the source of the ear-bashing sounds. Ruka paced towards the main room, the loud clashing tones getting higher and higher. Rubbing his eyes, blurry images of colored metal scraps scattered on the floor and a lump of moving clothing caught his drooping orbs. Feeling his unwanted presence, the main cause of the noise, Imai Hotaru, halted her current actions as she opened the hatch of her helmet and icily gawked at his direction.

"What do you want, Nogi?" Hotaru resumed to her work, not paying attention to the lad on her back.

"You're so noisy in the morning. And where did all these metal come from?" Ruka inquired hysterically as his room was currently flooded with thousands of tools, bolts and screws.

Hotaru cut short on her latest gadget for the second time, throwing the helmet somewhere around the corner. She threateningly glanced at the animal-lover, her crystal glares piercing through his fragile self. Ruka backed away in awe, stumbling on the couch with his eyes not wandering away from hers.

Hotaru ended her terrifying gaze and chose to sit beside the dazed gamin. She impassively stared at his shocked expression, not wondering why he was so frightened of her.

"Cardiac arrest is not a good cause of death, Nogi. Stop gawking like a lunatic." The Ice Queen fired her Baka Gun squarely on his head, bringing Ruka back to reality.

"S-Sorry. I-I got carried away." Ruka stood from his position, leaving the stoic maiden on the couch.

Hotaru jerked her head up right after hearing the bang from the bathroom door. She shrugged to herself, smirking down on the huge can of crabs situated between her palms. Seeing the rosy color of the animal, her sneer grew wider, noting to herself that Nogi really is an animal boy.

With his cheeks as bloody as the crabs, too.

--------------------------------------------

Yuu stared in absolute astonishment as he gazed at the pieces of broken glass lying on the floor. He gently bent down in order to scoop the scattered portions lying motionlessly under his feet. It was his only pair of glasses, and he hadn't purchased a new one yet. And with his poor eyesight, it was very hard for him to adapt with this kind of situation.

"Why am I stuck with you, Iinchou??!?!?!?!" A shrill voice broke into hysterical shouts.

And that kind of roommate.

Yuu didn't pay any attention to the screaming female. He quietly stood up, throwing the glasses he once wore to the trash bin. His surroundings were all blurry, and even the clock on the table beside him was already unreadable. Feeling crushed with his strain of bad luck, he considered the problem at hand.

In the name of Shouda Sumire.

"Shouda-san, what do you want?" Yuu squinted his eyes into a thin, narrow line as he tried to decipher her silhouette.

"I'm just sulking by the fact that I can be partnered with Ruka-kun than with you! But you were the only guy who doesn't have someone to be with and now, I'm stuck with you!" Sumire drabbled in one breath and slumped on the couch.

Yuu's eyes seemed to fiddle with his current situation and a grin emerged from his face. He slowly tried to walk towards Sumire and give her some constructive advice that it wasn't too bad to be apart from someone you admire. Yet as he started walking, he slipped on a nearby tennis ball and fell head-on on the floor.

Startled, Sumire glanced at his awkward state. After a few seconds, her ears reddened into a deep rosy color, until it reached her mouth. She gasped and clasped her mouth shut, attempting to stop her uncontrollable actions.

There was silence. Yuu knew that Sumire saw his little embarrassing show. And when he had the courage to stand up on his own, roars of laughter broke his eardrums and started to bounce back and forth inside his room.

"Haha! You're such a—haha—dork! You're—hahaha—making me laugh so—hard—hahaha!" Sumire screamed her lungs out in frantic laughter, rolling on the carpeted floor with her hands on her aching belly.

Yuu, feeling deeply mortified with the indecent actions he just portrayed, sat still as Sumire continued to roll and roll on the floor beside him. He has quite grown up into a man, his girly features were lessened after four years. Yet his shyness regarding these type of situations remained, and now, he cannot do anything but to stare on the hazy floor and wait for the loud lass to stop her giggles.

"Here." Sumire finished her chuckles as she placed a pair of eyeglasses on his hazelnut orbs.

"W-Where did you get this?" Yuu adjusted the position of the glasses, eyeing the cat-like grin lingering on the face of the fifteen-year old Permy.

"Sorry for stomping on your glasses last night. So, I thought that it would be better if I would buy you a new pair." Sumire winked in a friendly manner, fit giggles emerging from her mouth as she skipped happily towards the bathroom.

"That was a drastic change in her mood." Yuu stared hard on the bathroom door, standing still as he heard the sound of gushing water.

-----------------------------------------------------

Clumps of tissue paper lay helplessly on the floor as the wheezing sound of attempted sneezes continued to circulate within the room. Her failed efforts regarding the shooting of crumpled, slime-covered tissue papers to a nearby trash can really are showing, with her floor flooded with a frenzy of those coarse wrinkles.

"It doesn't go away!" Mikan sneezed her nose out, trying her best to remove all the slime from her puffy nose.

Finally realizing that the roll of tissue was already gone, she stood up from her disheveled bed and started gathering the pile of crunched papers on her dress. She couldn't careless, being the naïve, care-free maiden she always was. With her room free from trash and her dress filled with cold, Mikan sought that it would be best if she would take a shower.

"I'm so dirty! Might as well take a ba—OUCH!" Mikan glared at the man in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan spat once again, struggling to halt the insults the stoic lad would discharge later.

Natsume smirked at the glaring lass, only to change her expression into complete confusion. He then held tightly on her waist, placing his lips dangerously close to her ear. With this unexpected action from him, Mikan's breathing hitched unintentionally, making the gamin's smirk to grow wider than what it was before. Natsume then tightened his grasp, tilting his head towards the stiffened girl's left lobe.

"I knew you liked my body." Natsume's impassive voice brought tingling sensations all over Mikan's frame.

Yet his words triggered her embarrassment, and she shoved his body away from hers.

"D-Don't be s-such a feeler!" Mikan's cheeks were filled with a heavy blush, her hands clutched tightly around her chest.

Natsume was amused with her late reaction and stutters due to his playful quirk just now. Walking towards the other direction, he then halted midway and stared at the perplexed lass on his back.

"Your hair's on fire, baka youjo." Ntsume then smirked with all his glory, trotting away from the dangerous female who had just smelled the smoke from the tips of her hazel tresses.

"DAMN YOU, NATSUME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her ear-splitting screams echoed throughout the whole building.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Narumi-sensei, the ventilation regarding the girls' dormitory is a very crucial matter. We still can't figure out its main problem, especially now that Imai-san had not been helping us." A student from the Technical Ability class spoke.

Narumi sipped from his tea, not minding the uneasy look plastered on the student's face. He couldn't care less about the situation, since he was sure that Hotaru probably know how to fix it in a snap. Yet he was thankful though that the so-called Ice Queen chose to stay out of the way for a while and enjoy the mocking state they were all in.

"She is currently enjoying this." He let down his teacup with a girlish smile, leaving the student to wonder.

**--------------------------------------------------**

**That's it! I planned to make the readers know that my plot is not only focused on Mikan and Natsume. I tried my best to make Natsume and Sumire in character, but since they have already matured, I guess that a change wouldn't be that much of an impact.**

**For all those who reviewed, I am very thankful! I didn't expect the massive (yes, that's the adjective I chose to use) number of reviews I got from the second chapter. And to think that it was twice the reviews from the first one! Yippee!**

**So guys, I hoped that you enjoyed reading the fruits of my imagination… and to tell you frankly, I still don't know what I will add up next! Hehehe…**

**Maybe I'll update by the end of March or by April! Thanks for the support!**


End file.
